Ruby in the Smoke
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: When 15year old Sirius and James find out that Remus has a twin sister, and his family own and work in a famous brothel in Paris, they are a little bit shocked. A snap decsion that had far reaching consequesces.


Ruby in the smoke. 

Chapter 1- Surprises in La Maison de Plaisir.

Sirius Black was bored. And as all who know him will testify, a bored Sirius Black is a very _very_ dangerous thing. Why did Sirius jump off the topmost tower? He was bored. Why did he paint his nails pink and dress like a girl for three days? He was bored. Why did he charm everyone in the Great Hall to burp Christmas Carols when they tried to speak? 'Cause James said he could. James Potter, Sirius' best friend really should have learned by now that whenever Sirius, his best friend, brother in all but blood and fellow member of the Marauders, said he was _bored_ bad things happened. This story takes place in the summer in-between the fourth and fifth years. A fifteen year old James Potter decided to take his best friend with him on the family trip to France, Paris to be exact. They would be gone for the whole six weeks. In this story, this retelling of events, Sirius and James learn about their other best friend Remus Lupin's family, why the French are so unashamed and why the words 'James I'm bored' should make any sane person run for the hills………

**Paris, France. Hôtel superbe, 1****st**** July. **

"James, I'm bored."

James looked over at his best friend. Sirius was sprawled across one of the sofas that littered the hotels' lobby. His parents, Mark and Karen had just finished checking in and had sent their trucks upstairs to their rooms. Luckily they where staying in a magical hotel, they had heard from Moony that muggle check ins took hours, and honestly, Sirius couldn't stay still that long.

"And what do you want me to do about that Pads?"

"I don't know, say something funny."

"I think you look like a gnome."

"That's not funny Prongs, that's blasphemy! Saying _I_ am anything less than perfection is just……. wrong."

James rolled his eyes; he had heard this speech a thousand times. After Sirius had finished his little rant, James had tuned out after the first few 'and another thing's, everything went quiet. Until-

"I know, we can go out!"

"Sirius I already told you I don't swing that way, if you do that's fine, but I am waiting 'til my darling Lily finally admits she is head over heels in love with me, at which point we will ride off into the sunset on a white horse after shagging a few times."

Sirius made a face. The mental image he now had was just ………. wrong.

"Thanks for that, I'll never be able to look at horse again. Anyway, that's not what I meant. I meant we should go out on the town, see the sites, explore!"

James considered, this could work. He had always wanted to go round Paris with a friend, someone to give him the courage to visit the more…….. risqué parts of the French capital that he'd heard so much about. He jumped to his feet, pulling a startled Sirius with him.

"Alright, we're going out."

"But James I thought you didn't like me like that."

**A few hours later.**

Sirius flopped down in his seat as James chattered in French to their waiter. He didn't understand any of what was being said, Mr and Mrs Black didn't believe in their sons knowing any language besides their own, something about 'poncy foreigners and their mudblood ways'. Sirius didn't understand it, but then again, he never understood his parents. Which is why he was here, in Paris instead of London.

The waiter, his tag said Jean, told James something that made him flush and look down embarrassed.

"James what did he say?"

"He says he know a place we should go, a kind of club, a brothel."

"What?"

Jean smiled, laughing slightly at the shocked looks on the English boys' faces.

"It is a must; if you go no where else in Paris you must go there. Come I will take you."

Indecision warred with shame and fear on both faces. He added a persuasive tone to his voice.

"If you don't like it you can always leave, but trust me you won't want to. Everything there is clean, from the beds to the girls. Everyone who works there chose to be there, it's the finest place of its kind in the world."

James nodded, slowly. Sirius gave a slow grin.

"Jean, show us your brothel. What's the name?"

"La Maison de Plaisir, the House of Pleasure."

**La Maison de Plaisir **

Sirius could not believe he was here. It was just too strange. After Jean had dropped them at the entrance, a beautiful receptionist had glided over, showing them inside the large building. She had lead them to a large room with a stage at one end, the rest of the floor was covered with tables and chairs all filled by men. Jeannette had smiled, got them some butterbeer, and told them, in heavily accented English, that the headlining act of the night would start soon. He and James exchanged gleeful glances; they had both decided that they would only come here once, so they were going to enjoy what time they had.

After a few moments of listening to the excited chatter, the curtain came up. Sirius stared, he couldn't help himself, he didn't have enough self control to look away. On stage was a girl, the most beautiful, stunning, glorious girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, curling at the ends, amber eyes that seemed to speak of lust filled nights and endless pleasure-filled days. Her body was slim, thin, not many curves, and she was dressed in a short skirt and white shirt, which was open so that the audience could see the black lacy bra she wore. The sleeves of her shirt where rolled up past her elbows and her chocolate hair was tied in an artfully messy ponytail. Her lips where pursed in a smile that should be illegal. Nothing should be that enchanting, that seductive, that addictive. She was reclining back on a stool, one leg on top of the other, black high heels made her pale legs go on for miles.

Music began playing, a French song with words Sirius didn't understand but he found he didn't care. She stood, singing along to the song in a soft, fluid voice that felt like silk to listen to. Taking hold of one of the buttons on her shirt she toyed with it, deciding whether to undo it. The pleading voices from the audience seemed to win her over, as she undid not one but two button, revealing more of the bra, contrasting with the creamy white skin. Her hips swayed as she walked forward, tempting the crowd, silently showing them what they could not have. When she reached the front of the stage, the music quickened, became more frantic, more passionate, and she tore off her shirt, throwing it back over her head. The cheers and calls for more drowned out the music. She smiled, a smirk that was pure sex, and she stood there, letting them drink in the site of her. Her torso was pale, smooth skin unmarked by blemishes. Her flat stomach dipped in slightly at her hips, bellybutton just visible above the gray skirt.

Suddenly Sirius wanted that skirt gone. He needed to see the rest of her. Wanted to take her away, somewhere where no-one else could see and explore her body, make her _his_, and no-one else's. This protective, possessive thought broke the trance he'd been in, just for a moment. He looked at the people around him. All of them, including James, where hypnotised by her. Then he looked back at the stage and gasped. She was sliding the skirt slowly down her legs, teasingly showing her flesh to the now feral audience. The music came to a dramatic climax as the fabric fell to her feet and she threw back her head, a look of glowing contentment on her face. She stayed like that for several seconds and then stood normally. Bending down to pick up her outfit she shot the audience a smouldering glance. And without further ado, she sauntered off stage, hips swinging, hair bouncing.

"Woah. That was bloody amazing."

James's hoarse, awed voice broke through the daze Sirius was in.

"James we **have** to see her. You speak French, get us through to the back, we have to meet her."

He nodded, they were on the same page here, and Sirius had a look in his eye that scared James slightly. A hungry, wild, animalistic look that could only mean trouble later on. But he said nothing, standing and brushing his clothes. Padfoot couldn't do anything _too_ terrible. He was there, it would be fine.

Five minutes later, after James had fliterted with, bribed and pleaded with the guard on the door, they were let into the 'inner sanctum'. At the moment they were facing a door with the word 'Ruby' printed on a plaque. They heard voices coming from inside.

"Well done dear that was a great show well done."

"Thanks mum, I guess I was hyped. It's not everyday my big brother comes back from Hogwarts."

A low chuckle came from inside the room. It seemed familiar.

"Why Ruby, you surely wouldn't be trying to guilt trap me would you?"

"Why my dear Remus, I might be. Is it working?"

"Yes, I feel horrible about going to school and having friends while you're stuck here. _Working._"

The ground was falling away from their feet. Remus, _Remus_ was here, he knew the girl. What the hell is going on?

"Sing with me Remmington. Please. Proterra."

He must have agreed as two voices started singing. Husky, throaty voices that spoke of pain and suffering but of hope and comfort as well.

As I walk along these shores  
I am the history within  
As I climb the mountainside  
Breaking Eden again

Dark the day, dark the night  
The warring dust, the morning tribe  
Crushed by a million suns  
Here the heart of you lies

Over land and sea  
I'll come fighting for you  
Over land and sea  
A dawn is breaking before us

Proterra, take this hand  
The open wound, the promised land  
Breaking the waves, spread the oars  
Cast our badge for the shore  
Over land and sea  
I'll come fighting for you  
Over land and sea  
A dawn is breaking before us  
Proterra, take this hand  
The open wound, the promised land  
Breaking the waves, spread the oars  
Cast our badge for the shore  
Over land and sea  
Over land and sea  
(I'll come fighting for you)  
Over land and sea  
(I'll come fighting for you)  
Over land and sea  
(I'll break the waves)  
Over land and sea  
(Over land and sea)  
As I walk along these shores  
I am the history within.

James and Sirius stared at each other. Remus, REMUS was here, singing with the girl of Sirius' dreams that he hadn't had yet but still. Remus! Too many questions here. They nodded, brothers in their indignation of Remus keeping something like this from them. They pushed the door open, stepped inside and folded their arms, glaring at a stunned Remus.

All the colour drain from Remus' face, he could seem to move. The girl on the other hand, wasn't experience shock so could move, and talk.

"Hey, they were in the crowd, third table from the front on the far right. My right. I remember 'cause I thought they looked underage, a bit young to be in a fun house. Rem, you ok?"

She had changed, she had a checked shirt on, tied just under where her bra would be, if she was wearing one and denim shorts that where ………… very short.

Remus let out a chocked whimper and shook his head. The others frowned but the girl understood.

"Rem, do you know these boys?"

A nod.

"Are they someone from school?"

Another nod.

"Should I be worried that you can't speak?"

"Yet another nod.

She sighed and stood up, bare feet sinking into the rich carpet. She walked to Remus and gave him a slap. Which woke him, with vengeance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"We could ask you the same question Remus. What is going on and _why_ did you keep it from us?"

"Because it was nothing to do with you! This has nothing to do with my school life. How did you even find out about this place?"

"A friend, Remus how are …………….involved with these people?"

The girl flinches, stepping back from Remus like he's slapped her.

"I---I didn't realise you were ashamed of---me." She looked down, shrinking into herself. Remus started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"James, Sirius you don't understand. My family own this place, Ruby is my twin sister, we were triplets, this place pays for everything, my books, my robes, possible cures, _everything_. I couldn't tell you that I help run a _brothel _could I?"

The girl-Ruby- looks at Remus. Now that they can compare the two James and Sirius notice that they do look similar. They have the same bright fierce amber eyes, the same lines around their eyes, the same set of their jaw when they were unhappy.

"I think I'd better go. Customers will be waiting. Have fun big brother, have fun explain the life you are so ashamed of. Have fun explaining me."

And with that Ruby walked out of the door, banging it against the wall. The room is silent, all shocked and a bit scared. Then Remus sighs and lowers himself into a chair.

"Sit down, this could take some time."

_Why hello. lol, I wanted to do a HP fic for ages but I couldn't get an idea together then, I went on holiday, to Turkey it was amazing, and BAMM. It hit me. I have got exams coming up so I will try and write as much as I can but I will be updating……… occasionally. _

_Lizzle, hey how you doing? _

_Katzzle out. xxxxx_

_ps the song is Proterra by Runrig. A Scottish band my dad got me into. For an oldie he has good taste in music. Have a listen. _


End file.
